Here Comes the Son
Here Comes the Son (known in the original as Knuckle Joe Arrives) is an episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for being the first appearance of Knuckle Joe and his father and the first appearance of the Fighter ability. Synopsis Knuckle Joe travels to King Dedede's castle in search of the person who killed his father. He comes across King Dedede and Escargoon, who tell him that Kirby is the warrior who had done it. Seeking revenge, Knuckle Joe runs to Cappy Town to challenge him to a battle. Episode Summary The episode starts with something flying around somewhere, and he sees Customer Service. The white figure asks to see the Star Warrior of Popstar, so Customer Service takes him there. When he gets there, he immediately attacks everyone, looking everywhere for a Star Warrior. He intoduces himself to Dedede as Knuckle Joe, and asks him about a Star Warrior, so Dedede responds by telling him about Kirby, so Joe goes in search for him, running rampant around the village. Tiff and Tuff hear about this, so they evacuate Kirby out of his fruit-filled house that was filled when he found fruit earlier, while also surprising Tokkori. Knuckle Joe finds Kirby with the assistance of Dedede, and is surprised to see Kirby is only a baby. He challenges Kirby to a fight, and easily takes him with Vulcan Jabs, Smash Punches, Spin Kicks, Down Kicks, and Throws. Meta Knight sees this and tells him that it was he who killed Joe's Father. A flaskback ensues about Joe's Father and Meta Knight both in the Galaxy Soldier Army. They were the greatest of friends, but one night, when they were asleep, demon beasts started to attack, and Knuckle Joe's Father was captured. He was dying, so Nightmare revived him, while at the same, he became one of Nightmare's men. When he went back to the Galaxy Soldier Army, they were attacked, so Meta Knight had no choice, but to kill Knuckle Joe's Father for the galaxy. He suceeded, but before he died, he gave Meta Knight a locket containing a picture of Knuckle Joe as a baby. Meta Knight gives it to him, and calls his father a weakling. He continues fighting Kirby, and Tiff tells Kirby to inhale what he throws next, so he inhales his Smash Punch, and becomes Fighter Kirby for the first time. He counterattacks Joe's attacks with his own. Suddenly, Knuckle Joe unlocks a weird power he has, and turns into a spikeball. Kirby inhales one of its needles and becomes Needle Kirby. He shoots needles at Joe, and reverts him back to normal. He says goodbye to everyone, and leaves through the NME delivery system, adding to what Dedede still owes to NME. Trivia *Many swear words were removed from the dub. *Spin Kick was changed to Round House. In The Kirby Quiz, however, it is called Spin Kick. *Knuckle Joe is purple in this episode, but this changes in later episodes. This is a reference to the fact that the enemy Knuckle Joes in Kirby Super Star are initially purple, and change color when they become allies with Kirby. *The title of the episode refers to "Here Comes the Sun", a song by the British band, the Beatles. Gallery File:Lightjoe.jpg|Knuckle Joe glowing with power